1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor choke valve electronic control system that is mainly applied to a general purpose engine, and particularly to an improvement in a carburetor choke valve electronic control system comprising: a transmission device coupled to a choke valve for opening and closing an intake path of a carburetor; an electric motor for driving the choke valve to be opened and closed via the transmission device; and an electronic control unit for controlling operation of the electric motor.
2. The Related Art
Such a carburetor choke valve electronic control system is known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-155255.
Since a carburetor choke valve electronic control system generally operates so that a choke valve is maintained at a fully opened position when an engine is in a hot operating state, the fully opened state of the choke valve is maintained when running of the engine is stopped. Therefore, when the engine is cold-started, an electric motor operates so as to fully close the choke valve.
However, if the amount of electricity stored in a battery is insufficient during the cold start, the electric motor does not operate, the choke valve remains open, a rich air-fuel mixture suitable for cold start cannot be generated within the carburetor, and it becomes difficult to start the engine.